Damping control by which a driving source is controlled to output torque for reducing up-and-down vibrations of a vehicle has been in practical use. In the damping control, the driving source is controlled to output torque which cancels out torque that produces the up-and-down vibrations of the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-69472 (PTL 1) discloses a vehicle stability control system including: a base required drive force calculation unit that calculates a physical quantity corresponding to a base required drive force desired by a driver to generate the base required drive force at a driving wheel of a vehicle; an estimated drive force estimation unit that obtains a physical quantity corresponding to an estimated drive force that is estimated as being generated in the vehicle; and a required drive force correction unit that obtains a corrected required drive force in such a way that a pitching vibration possibly occurring in the vehicle when the estimated drive force is generated is obtained on the basis of the physical quantity corresponding to the estimated drive force, a correction to suppress the pitching vibration is obtained, and the physical quantity corresponding to the base required drive force calculated by the base required drive force calculation unit is corrected on the basis of the correction, wherein the corrected required drive force obtained by the required drive force correction unit is generated at the driving wheel.